Happy Birthday
by DansantFlamber
Summary: Sometimes, the words Happy Birthday, don't reflect the dayHints of SasuNaru but that's it.


Disclaimer: I have no claim over Naruto.

Ok, if you listen to the song Letterbomb by Green Day while reading this, it'll make a bit of sense, I suppose, it does to me, but that's me. So yeah, there are hints of Shonen Ai, cause I'm like that but other than that it's a bit saddening.

Read and Enjoy! Mew!

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late again!" Sakura shouted at their instructor while grinning.

Sasuke snorted as Kakashi gave a random excuse about fan girls and what not. His black eyes squinted and black brows furrowed. Where was the dobe? He was later than Kakashi, which was a feat with in itself.

Kakashi looked around, "where is Naruto? Usually he's here on time."

"We thought he was with you." Sakura blinked as she adjusted her shirt to cover her washboard like stomach.

"With me? Why would he be with me?" Kakashi blinked.

Sasuke looked over, "we found a note on his door this morning that said not to worry about him being late, he was with you talking to Tsunade-sama."

The copy-nin shook his head, "I never even talked to Tsunade-sama, I was with Iruka this morning."

"Never minding the fact that you were with Iruka-sensei, we should probably look for Naruto." Sakura place both hands on her hips.

Kakashi blinked, when did Sakura care about what happened to Naruto?

"He's probably on the Hokage Monument." Sasuke snorted knowing that was where Naruto often went.

"And it is his birthday, he usually likes to disappear on his birthday." Kakashi muttered.

"Sakura, check Ichiraku, I'll check the Monument, Sasuke, go by his house incase he's still sleeping." With a swirl of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

Sakura took off in the direction of the Ramen stand that was a frequent location of the blond teen. Sasuke began his way to Naruto's house.

* * *

_"No body likes you, everyone left you, they're all out without you, having fun."_

A small child's voice leaked through the door of Naruto's room as Sasuke approached it. A dark eyebrow quirked upward before he touched the knob.

"Kuso." Sasuke pulled his hand away and looked at the burn mark. Naruto must have locked it and made it so no one would get in.

"Dobe! Let me in!" Sasuke shouted through.

No response. Not a sound other than the stereo was heard.

"Dobe! Open up! I don't feel like being lectured by Kakashi later so let me in!"

The music shut off and the shuffle of feet was heard. But the feet weren't coming closer; it wasn't until he heard a whimper that Sasuke blinked in confusion!

"Naruto-dobe! Open up!"

"_Go away_."

It was small, but the Sharingan user picked it up through years of training.

"I won't go away, not after I walked all the way here to get you. Stop acting like a prat and get out here" Sasuke left no room for argument.

But, this is Naruto we're talking about, he always makes room for argument. It wasn't until Sasuke heard the blond singing to himself that he knew something was wrong.

"Happy birthday to me….Happy birthday to me, No body truly cares so, happy birthday to me…."

Sasuke powered a small chidori in the palm of his hand and destroyed the door knob before kicking the door open. He saw blood on the carpet and the blond curled up on the bay window looking blankly out the glass.

"Naruto."

The blond's eyes darted to the dark haired teen and he blinked, "Hi Sasuke. Nice day isn't it?"

The blood was still escaping from the blond's wrist and he had the gall to say how nice the weather was! Sasuke walked over and grabbed the wrist.

"And you are thinking of making the day _nicer_ how exactly?" Sasuke spat at his rival.

Naruto blinked glazed over sky blue eyes, "by getting rid of the demon inside of me."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's uncaring comment, "_what_?"

"Didn't you know? Oh that's right, the law said you guys weren't supposed to know. I guess I forgot." Naruto stared out the window again.

"_What_ law?" Sasuke glared down and he pressed against the self-inflicted wounds.

"The law that forbade you all from knowing that I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in my body. I am the holder of it and therefore hated. I figured if the Kyuubi disappeared for the last time on the day it was sealed, everyone would be happy." Naruto's eyes closed sleepily, "but Kyuubi won't even let _that_ happen."

Sasuke watched as the veins and skin slowly knit back together, "you want to die."

Naruto opened his eyes at the statement, "_yes_. But I'm forced to live, in a way I'm immortal until my body takes the au natural way out of life."

The blond was pulled into a hug, despite the blood that was dripping from his wrists and soaked into his white night shirt.

"Damn it dobe, why would you want to? Don't you know how much everyone cares for you?" Sasuke whispered harshly into the boy's ear.

"No body likes me, everyone left me a long time ago. My parents abandoned me, I probably have siblings I don't even know about. Everyone else goes out and has family times while I'm stuck here alone." Naruto mumbled into the taller boys shoulder.

"But we do care for you. If you had mentioned this, people would help you."

"Maybe you are right."

Now, by this point in time, most authors would take the easy fun sun lit way out of this. Sasuke would profess his undying love for Naruto and Naruto would cry with happiness. The two would make their way off to the bridge after having wild monkey sex and wait for Kakashi and Sakura. Then the story would end with a happy ending. Well, that's not how this will go. No, this is different, because, while you were reading this, Naruto had already stabbed himself in the heart, letting himself bleed on Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes widened as the warm blood gushed onto Sasuke's dark blue turtleneck.

Naruto smiled sadly, "sorry for the shirt, you can use my money…to buy a new one."

His hands fell from the kunai and hung limply at his sides as he closed his sky blue eyes. Sasuke held the lax body and gently placed him on the bed. He took off out the window towards Tsunade-sama's office, needing her immediately. But before he left, Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at the black haired man before whispering something undecipherable through the gurgling of blood in his mouth.

"Naruto…Happy birthday." Sasuke kissed the blond's forehead before making his was to Tsunade.

As he jumped out the window, Naruto passed on. Joining his parents in the after life and seeing Kyuubi playing gently with a three-year-old brunette.

* * *

yeah, just review if you feel like it. 


End file.
